


Adam's Tree

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [21]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Day 21, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, Lucadam - Freeform, M/M, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: ----- -------Día 21 de #HanniHolidays: Christmas Tree





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Tocaron a la puerta cuando Adam estaba al teléfono, tuvo que colgar y dejar bien puesto el aparato sobre la mesita que estaba junto al sofá más amplio.

 

 

 

"Enseguida voy." dejaba las esferas que tenía en la mano izquierda sobre el sofá y camino hasta la puerta.

 

 

 

Lucas estaba parado afuera, su cara era tapada por cuatro regalos; apilados unos sobre otros.

 

 

 

"¿Lucas'?" Adam trataba de buscar la cara del otro hombre.  
"Lo... lo siento Adam. No sabía cómo..."  
"¿Quién toco por ti?"  
"Yo...Beth. Perdona, llevo prisa. Adiós Adam. Lucas, nos vemos." dijo la chica y salió de ahí  
"¿Puedo pasar?"  
"¿Porque?"  
"Necesito dejar esto debajo de tu árbol de navidad. Son regalos, Adam. ¿Puedo pasar?"

 

 

 

El mas joven no dijo nada y solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, el chirrido de la puerta alerto a Lucas informándole que podía hacerlo.

 

 

 

Ya dentro de la sala Lucas dejo por un lado los regalos y vio que el árbol de navidad comenzaba a tomar forma.

 

 

 

"Déjame ayudarte."  empujo sus lentes por el puente de su nariz y tomo una de las esferas que estaban en el sofá.  
"¿Porque?"  
"El árbol debe de estar decorado para la cena navideña-" coloco la primera esfera en un lugar.  
"¿Porque?"  
"Adam, ¿Quieres ayudar?"  el nombrado estaba aun cerca de la puerta que aun permanecía abierta.  
"Nunca me dijiste que conociste a mi padre." Lucas detuvo su acción, estaba por colocar una pequeña estrella junto a una esfera, este la había comprado pensando en Adam.  
"En realidad, no lo conozco."  
"¿Como explicas el regalo?"  
"¿Arlan, lo sabe?"  
"Arlan... él no tiene que ver con esto." el tono de voz de Adam subió un poco y eso hizo que Lucas se diera media vuelta.  
"Puedo explicarlo."  
"¿Puedes?"

 

 

 

El pecho de Adam subía y bajaba, sus ojos comenzaban a escocer a causa de las lagrimas.

 

 

 

No seria una navidad igual.

 


End file.
